


The Morning After

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Morning After

Shifting slightly, you smiled for a moment at the warm body that you were wrapped around. Your leg was over one of his, resting in the middle of them. He groaned, moving himself a bit to remain comfortable. Blinking your eyes open, you slowly looked up and froze in shock. “Go back to sleep.” Your naked bed partner grumbled.

“Oh, wish I could, pretty boy.” You breathed.

He hmm’d a reply before your voice truly hit him. “What?!” His green eyes snapped open as he sat up, effectively getting you off his chest. “Y/N?!” He glared at you. “Why the hell are you in my bed?” He growled.

You smirked and raised an eyebrow. “You poor lad. You see, when two people are sexually attra–”

“No need to be a smartass.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Dean.” You got out of bed, gathering your clothes. “I’m not used to such a warm morning after greeting.” You snapped at him sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I hate witches!” He turned, swinging his legs out of bed to pull on his boxer briefs. “Fucking hate ‘em.” He snapped, shaking his head.

Pulling on your shirt, you shot him a glare. “What I am has nothing to do with us sleeping together.”

“You sure you didn’t slip me somethin’, sweetheart?” He asked, angrily pulling on his jeans.

You couldn’t believe he actually said that. “You can’ believe that I’d honestly do somethin’ like tha’!” You were getting angry, making your accent sound thicker. “I’m a witch, no’ a rapist!” You hissed. “Bloody Winchester.” You muttered, pulling on your pants.

Dean got up, heading towards the door, the rest of his clothes in hand. “There’s nothin’ a witch won’t do.” He ground out.

“Bette’ a witch than a bloody Wincheste’!” You yelled as he stormed out.

* * *

Sam had his head back as he listened to Dean rant while he paced. “Dean! For God’s sake. I get it. You’re pissed, but look at it this way- not the first time one of us has slept with something not in the ‘human’ category. She’s more human than other women we’ve slept with.”

Dean looked at his brother in disbelief. “Me sleeping with an angel is so much better than banging Rowena Jr.” He hissed. 

He couldn’t help but smirk at that. “I’m sorry, man, but it is kinda funny.” He chuckled. “I mean, it’s just sex. Move on.”

Sighing, Dean sat on the side of the bed and nodded. “It’s not like I’ll be seeing her again any time soon.” He noted, talking more to himself than anything. “And I could have landed worse.” He justified it to himself. “Eh, I’ll drink it away.”

* * *

It was the fifth time his phone had gone off in less than 10 minutes, and he was starting to get beyond pissed. “You need to get that, hun?” Asked the brunette that he’d been chatting with for a bit.

“Nah. Probably just my brother.” He waved it off. “Now, where we-”

“Dean, you need to get that.” Sam hurried over, holding up his own phone. “Crowley, Rowena, and Y/N are looking for you.”

She held up her hands. “I’m not lookin’ for trouble.” She looked between the two.

Dean shot Sam a look. “It can wait.” He ground out.

“It bloody cannot wait.” Crowley’s voice came from behind him. “I might not feel anything for the little brat, but you got her pregnant?!”

Paling, Dean turned to the King of Hell. “I’m sorry, who? What? WHAT?!” His eyes were wide. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, because I didn’t get anyone pregnant.”

Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward. “Get back to your motel room, or I’ll bring you there myself. You’re lucky I got to you before that ginger whore did.” He warned.


End file.
